From within the Shadows
by TwinFox
Summary: Flippy fights away his gruesome past as he looks toward the future. But when an old enemy returns, will he be able to control the darkness from within? Flippy/Flaky and OC/OC later on. Please comment.
1. Answered by Demons and Guns

Chapter 1 – Answered by demons and guns.

Flippy stared at grey and cracked tombstone that belonged to his brother Noah. Flippy let a single tear fall as he remembered the day it all happened…

1 year ago, August 29, 1800 hours

Flippy slid into the small trench he and his comrades had dug out the day before. The Vietcong were beginning to push them back to rally point Bravo. Not good. Flippy peered of the edge of the small dirt wall to see his brother pinned down against some empty oil drums, with troops closing in on his six. Flippy knew a distraction was needed so he promptly threw himself out into the open while firing his 1911 A1 sidearm handgun at the advancing gunmen; however the Vietcong knew of their tactics and diversions. One of the soldiers mumbled something into the radio. The soldier on the other line grinned happily and pulled out the prototype SVD sniper rifle. He loaded the chamber with a single round. He was going to have to do this without a spotter, but he hardly cared. He peered through the crosshair and found his target. The pathetic green excuse for a bear. Noah had taken full notice of the Vietcong sniper, and his target. "Flippy!" he screamed, diving away from his cover and toward his little brother. Flippy barely had time to process what had happened. Before he could do anything his brother had mauled him into the trench, but not before a gunshot rung through the air. Both bears had fallen into the trench, but only one was still breathing. Flippy peered into Noah's lifeless eyes. "Noah! Noah! NOAH!" he screamed to the heavens only to be answered by the yelling of troops and gunshots whizzing pasted him. Flippy called upon what ever strength he had left. Flippy began to transform himself from the inside out. His fur stiffened, his pupils dilated and his teeth turned into sharp fangs. He took the USP Tactical from his brother's side. "I'll kill you all!" he yelled, firing rounds into the heads of his enemies. When he finished slaughtering the troops, his new and improved hearing picked up the sound of a rifle being loaded. He laughed as he turned and looked the sniper directly in the eye. At that moment, the sniper could feel everything the bear was feeling. His emotions, his heartbeat, his breathing, it was too much for the wolf sniper to handle. He soon after broke eye contact with him by peering into the crosshair. He fired a round, expecting his target to fall. Instead the bear held a closed fist he then opened it for the sniper to see. Curious the sniper peeked through the mounted scope and looked at the object he was holding. When he recognized what it was, his heart skipped a beat. It was SVD's round that he had fired. The sniper grumbled and left with his rifle, knowing that by the time he would get the gun loaded, the bear would have shoved the barrel of his gun down his throat. The demented Flippy ran up to the sniper's position. By the time he arrived, the sniper was gone. "The coward won't even die for his country. How pathetic." he snickered. He turned to leave but something caught his eye. He picked up what appeared to be the soldier's dog tags. He read the name to himself before chuckling. "I'll be seeing you soon enough…"

"Shadow."


	2. Rose in the Battlefield

Chapter 2 – The Rose in the Battlefield.

A/N – I don't own HTF

Flippy sat on the bench and watched his friends play football. Although he had gotten rid of his inner demon long ago, he still didn't feel like playing sports. He sighed and removed his hat so the breeze could cool him down. After a little bit he returned his hat to its place, stood up and begin to walk off. Just as he began his walk, it began to rain. "Why?" he asked to no one in particular. Thunder, was the sky's only reply. Flippy rolled his eyes and continued walking. Eventually he came across a shivering porcupine. He walked over to her to see if everything was all right. "Hey Flaky. Are you ok?" "I'm alright." She lied. Suddenly another bolt of lightening came crashing down followed by thunder. This was enough to send the porcupine straight into Flippy's arms. She cried as she hid her face in Flippy's jacket. Flippy by then had turned tomato red. Flaky was the only thing that made life tolerable for him. "Would you like me to walk you home?" he politely asked. She nodded her head from under his jacket. Flaky removed her head and Flippy could see that she was blushing as well. He held out his paw which Flaky did not hesitate to grab. Together they walked down the street until they arrived at Flaky's house. "Um...if it's not too much trouble, could you spend the night here because this storm is gonna scare me to death. Flippy blushed, but replied "Sure." They walked in and Flippy found his way to the guest room. He turned around and exchanged good –nights with Flaky. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

The crackling of the thunder had gotten worse as it had kept Flippy up for a while. Irritated, he placed the pillow on top of his head. Although it hadn't helped. Flippy suddenly a noise that sounded like shuffling. He turned around to see that Flaky had made her way up to the bed. "Um...I know this sounds a bit childish, but...could… I…" unable to finish the sentence she decided to run it together. "CanIsleepwithyoutonight?"She quickly said. "Would you like some cheese with that wine?"Flippy smirked. This caused her to blush so hard that you could see it through her red fur in the dark. "Can I please sleep with you tonight?" "Sure." He replied happily. Flaky crawled underneath the covers and positioned herself until she was comfortable. "Hey Flaky?" "Yeah?" "What would you say if I said that I love you?" "Well, if I could muster up enough courage, then I would say that I love you too." "Oh cause I do." He confessed. "Really, well, I love too." Flippy snickered to himself. "What?" "I thought you said that was going to take courage." "Well, I guess I'm comfortable around you." She snuggled close to him and soon after, they both fell asleep.

:A/N- I know this chapter is short but its late so gimme a break.:

**Flipping out for your sake-**

**Flipped Out Bear**


	3. Randomness Nose No Bounds

Chapter 3 – Randomness Nose No Bounds

Please note that this chapter is VERY RANDOM. I tried to add some randomness and comedy in the story so that it wasn't so depressing. This was the result…

A/N –There was a review stating that there were a lot of Flippy/Flaky stories, which I can agree on. However I will not stop the relationship because of this, but if it will make you all happy, I'll tone down the relationship between them (depends on reviews), but like I said before, I will not stop it. By the way the "I'll kill you all." statement would probably be something he would say if he just saw his brother get killed. Just sayin'. So as an overall wrapping up saying thingamajig: if you don't like rather short stories, Flippy/Flaky stories, stories that involve Flippy's past (although that's JUST in the first chapter), shiny objects (later on), or random deaths, DON'T READ THIS FANFIC. Please press the back button three times and read something else. But for everyone else enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the following

1: Happy Tree Friends

2: Michael Jackson (duh)

3: The saying "I love you." "And I love you to cuddle buns." "SHUT UP!" (That belongs completely to Smosh from youtube)

4: AT&T

5: Halo 3

CLANK! The baseball soared through the air at an incredible speed. "I got it! I got it!" yelled Cuddles as the ball flew into Cuddles' forehead knocked him out cold, then Cro-Marmot's ice block fell out of the sky and crushed him, followed by some pans, Lifty and Shifty , some cat litter, and Michael Jackson. "Hello cute and fuzzy animals." cooed Michael. He blinked and suddenly the park was empty. "Dang." said Michael. Suddenly his nose fell off and exploded like a nuclear missile, taking Michael Jackson, Cuddles, and Lifty and Shifty with it.

Flippy watched in the distance as the nose exploded and was sent flying at him. The nose mauled Flippy and the two were suddenly locked in combat. For 10 minutes they fought until, once again, Cro-Marmot's ice block fell from the sky and crushed the nose. "VICTORY!" yelled Flippy. Suddenly the block began to tip from its upward position and crushed Flippy. Flippy opened his eyes to see a scoreboard with everyone's name on it. Above it said, "Halo 3 Online Slayer. 25 Kills to Win." Next to that a timer was counting down from 10. It read, "Player Flippy respawning in 3…2…1…0." And just like that, he was back in the forest. "Weird." He said flatly and continued on his way.

Flaky had been walking down Acorn Blvd. when she decided to call Flippy. Flippy's phone began to play The Happy Tree Friends theme song. "NaNa na nananana NaNa nananana" "Hello?" answered Flippy. "Hey I just called to check up on you and say I love you." At that time, Flippy had gone into an inconveniently placed tunnel, blocking out the signal. "Well, do you love me too? Hello? Well fine, give me the silent treatment for all I care!" and with that Flaky angrily hung up. Flippy meanwhile was now listening to the disembodied voice that rang out through the tunnels.

"More bars in more places. Switch to AT&T for the best coverage anywhere!"

"Stupid disembodied advertisement guy."

Flippy walk out of the tunnel and decided to give Flaky a call back. Her cell phone played the song "Paranoid" before she picked it up and read the caller's name. "Oh great." she mumbled, before answering it.

"Are you gonna talk to me this time!" she yelled. Once again, no reply but this time she just simply hung up and chucked the phone as far as she could, unknowing that it had hit an injured Cuddles directly in to head, killing him, all while not knowing that the reason Flippy wasn't answering was because Michael Jackson's nose had returned, and pushed Flippy into the path of an oncoming semi, which killed him instantly.

After and unexplainable respawning, Flippy headed directly for Flaky's house in hopes that she wouldn't be mad at him.

BIG mistake

"Do you think I'm an idiot Flippy?! You expect me to believe that a tunnel appeared out of nowhere, and then, you were pushed, BY A NOSE, into the path of a semi." She rubbed her temples trying to clam herself down. Eventually she stopped and raised a finger at Flippy, "You're very lucky you're cute." And with that she walked off. Flippy was dumbfounded, but not at what Flaky had said, but rather the fact that he never got back at the nose. He growled as he picked up a conveniently placed shovel and headed out the door.

Eventually Flippy found the nose and prepared to face off. Both entered dueling cowboy positions while western music played, and Cuddles' head rolling by in place of the tumbleweed. "Draw!" yelled Flippy as he grabbed the shovel and began fired shovel heads at the nose. The nose in response did nothing. Flippy dove into cover and peeked out to see what it was up to. But it was just sitting there. "Easy prey." said Flippy as he loaded another shovel clip into the shovel. But just as the it clicked, the nose pulled out a Davy Crockett tactical nuclear missile launcher. It fired but zoomed upward and hit a satellite, which caused it to fall down the planet and obliterate a respawned Cuddles. Flippy continued to fire rounds at the nose, but the invisible force field stopped them. Suddenly Flaky had appeared holding a book that 

she got from the library. "Flippy! The only way to destroy the nose is by burning it!" "Right." And he grabbed Cuddles' flaming head and tossed it at the nose. The nostrils screamed in pain as they slowly melted into a big gooey puddle like in the Wizard of Oz. Flippy ran to Flaky and the hugged each tightly.

"I love you." said Flippy. "And I love you to cuddle buns." "SHUT UP!"

"Did the nose succeed?" asked a dark voice. "No, I'm afraid Michael Jackson's nose was defeated in the cliché' Wizard of Oz death." "I'm going to end this miserable bear's life once and for all! Once I finish my low- fat yogurt." said the voice as it continued to chow down on the strawberry/banana flavored yogurt. "One day, I will finish you off for good" said the voice before dropping yogurt on his robes. "CRAP! I just had this god-forsaken piece of junk dry cleaned! I can't freakin' rule the world with this yogurt stain on here! Servant!" he yelled. "I need you to and wash these robes AGAIN" he walked off mumbling something like, "And if he put the orange scent in there except for the lemon, he's dead."

**If you say one thing about copyrighting I will kill you with a wooden spoon in your sleep because you're too freaking retarded to read the DISCLAIMER I put in the author's note.**

**This is FlippedOutBear signing off…**


End file.
